1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical systems and elements, and in particular to a binocular device that includes a loupe mounting assembly and related components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices with loupes are widely used for aiding vision of those performing precision work. For example, many doctors use devices with loupes for work such as delicate surgery or dental work. Although the ability to see an object of interest clearly through the loupes is important, it is just as important to be able to see the work area around the loupes, known as peripheral field.
While prior art designs have generally provided enhanced vision, for the most part, such designs have failed to solve problems associated with such devices. For example, flip-up mechanisms, are big and obtrusive and restrict peripheral field of view. Existing flip-up mechanisms are not ergonomic because the operator has to tilt their head down even further to see over the loupes and the flip-up mechanism.
Typical prior art designs that include spectacles often make use of a loupe mounting assembly having a pair of loupes which are in turn adjustably mounted to an eyeglass frame or headband. The loupe mounting assemblies used in such spectacles provide a long working distance and high quality magnification within the reach of a user. However, the large size and poor location of adjustment mechanisms above and in between the loupes decreases the peripheral field view, increases the weight and body strain. As the peripheral view is just as important to the operator as the focal view, such devices leave much room for improvement.
In general, long term use of loupes can lead to serious neck and back injuries due to poor posture. Accommodations by users, such as looking above the loupe mounting assembly to gain peripheral vision may be more problematic, as such practices can lead to repetitive injuries. Failing to accommodate a user's need for peripheral vision is no less problematic. For instance, consequences of a dentist not being able to see the patient's unexpected movement can lead to serious injuries.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vision aid for individuals performing detailed work and requiring magnified views of objects of interest. The vision aid should provide users with loupes for magnification purposes, a capability to observe the peripheral field of view in an unmagnified state, and be highly adjustable. For example, the vision aid should permit users to adjust a loupe convergence angle and a declination angle, as well as to adjust a pupillary distance and a working distance.